


in the soft light of the morning, you are beautiful

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, No plot just fluff, Sleepy fluff, SuperCorp, and morning kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: “Were you watching me sleep?”Busted.  Kara grins sheepishly as her cheeks redden. “Maybe.”Lena laughs and Rao, Kara is so in love. “I can’t really blame you, there are definitely some mornings I’ve woken before you and watched you until you’ve woken up too.”





	in the soft light of the morning, you are beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some pointless fluff.

Kara’s woken up with people in her bed before, and granted, with the exception of Alex, it’s not a common occurrence.

But it has happened, that’s the point here.

Now Kara can add Lena to those people too, her best friend staying over becoming more and more common as their friendship progressed, as movie nights turned into nights too late for Lena to drive home, as dinners turned into talking on the couch until either are too tired to move so they just migrate to the bedroom and fall asleep talking there instead.

So she knows what it’s like to wake up beside someone, that’s the actual point here, she knows what a warm body feels like beside hers, a comforting heartbeat and quiet breathing coming from the other side of the bed, the occasional arm thrown across her waist or an elbow in the stomach and blankets being pulled across the bed until she’s left with nothing to keep her warm.

(The last two are definitely Alex).

But this is different.

Yes, there’s a warm body.

Yes, there’s quiet breathing (with the occasional snore which is entirely too adorable for words).

There’s no arm thrown over her but a leg is slotted between hers, soft skin pressed against her calf.

All of this is familiar, all of this Kara is used to, especially with Lena being the one whose heartbeat is comforting in the early morning sun.

Kara’s eyes trace over pale skin, over pink lips, perfectly sculpted eyebrows and the cute little freckle on her neck that Kara has always loved. Her eyes roam over slightly red cheeks, over a jaw line that should frankly be illegal and a nose which Kara thinks is adorable. Before Lena, Kara didn’t even know noses _could_ be adorable.

None of this is new, this isn’t the first time Kara has woken before her best friend, isn’t the first time her eyes have wandered over her best friend’s face, isn’t the first time feelings have swirled in her chest that are entirely not platonic like the term ‘best friend’ implies.

This is the first time though, that Kara doesn’t have to push down the desire to reach out and touch Lena, doesn’t have the guilt pooling in her stomach as she thinks very non-platonic thoughts about her best friend.

This is the first time she’s woken up with Lena where she knows said feelings are reciprocated.

Lena had kissed her last night, Lena had told her she loved her, and the thought now has Kara biting back a smile, pushing down a different desire to do a happy dance right here in bed, with how wonderful she feels.

Right now, Kara could reach out, brush her hand along Lena’s jaw, run her fingers through the mess of hair spread out across Lena’s pillow or kiss those pink lips that she’s dreamt about for months but only recently discovered are even softer than they look.

But she does none of that, she _does_ push down the desire to touch Lena, to shuffle across the small distance between them and press close to her, only because she doesn’t want to wake Lena. She could reach out but she wants her to sleep instead, wants her to get as much sleep as she can because she knows Lena already doesn’t get enough sleep as she should, knows they were up late last night, falling asleep well into the early hours of the morning after several glorious hours of alternating between kissing and talking.

So instead she just watches her, watches the rise and fall of her chest, the shirt Lena wearing one of her own, she watches her nose scrunch (definitely adorable) and the way her eyelids flutter.

She’s close to waking now, but Kara’s still content just to watch and to think about what all this means. She wants to do that happy dance again when she thinks about the fact that this definitely isn’t the last time she’s going to get to see this, isn’t he last time she’s going to wake up with Lena.

Kara can feel it in her chest, that this is it for her, that she’s going to spend the rest of her life loving Lena and Lena’s words last night tell her that Lena feels the same.

She can’t remember the last time she was this happy. It started last night when Lena said “I love you” and she’s sure this happiness is never going to fade.

Eyes blink open, hazy with sleep, but so green that Kara’s heart skips several beats in her chest.

A slow, sleepy smile spreads across Lena’s face. “Morning.” Her voice is thick with sleep and the sound shoots through Kara.

“Morning,” Kara replies, quiet, not wanting to break the bubble it suddenly feels like they’re in. Kara can hear the city below them, the other residents in her apartment building, can hear Alex across the city in her apartment with Maggie, can hear Winn and J’onn at the DEO and hear Jess already at L-Corp, but right now, none of that matters, right now, in this room, in this bed, it’s just them.

“Were you watching me sleep?”

Busted.  Kara grins sheepishly as her cheeks redden. “Maybe.”

Lena laughs and Rao, Kara is so in love. “I can’t really blame you, there are definitely some mornings I’ve woken before you and watched you until you’ve woken up too.”

Even after everything that was said last night, all the feelings shared, the knowledge they’ve both been feeling these things for months.

Even with the kisses they’d shared, with how she could feel all the love that Lena poured into them.

Even with the way Lena had fallen asleep with her head tucked into her neck after she’d admitted she feels safest when she’s wrapped in Kara’s arms.

She’s still surprised by Lena.

“Oh.” Kara’s cheeks are definitely red now. She clears her throat, pushes down the emotion that suddenly swells up again She reaches out, tucks some hair behind Lena’s ear, let’s her fingers linger against Lena’s cheeks.

Lena’s eyes flutter closed as she leans into the touch and more emotions swell inside Kara. She’s used to pushing it all down, to forcing it away and pretending she’s not in love with her best friend. But she doesn’t have to do that this time, doesn’t need to pretend anymore, because she knows that Lena feels the same way.

“I love you.”

Lena’s eyes open, somehow even greener than before. “So, it wasn’t a dream then?”

Kara smiles. “I hope not, I’m not sure I could go back to not being able to do this.” Her hand slips to properly cup Lena’s cheek, her thumb gently soothing over the soft skin under her eye. “Or this.” She tilts forward, crossing the small distance between them to press a feather light kiss against Lena’s upturned lips.

Lena’s smiling as she pulls away. “I’m definitely a fan of that.”

Kara smiles too. “So am I. I’m not sure if I told you last night or not, but I really like your lips.” She did, she told Lena multiple times.

“Well, what a coincidence, because I really like yours too.”

Lena reaches up, her own thumb tracing along Kara’s bottom lip. Lena’s so close, her eyes so soft, her touch so gentle.

Kara could stay in this moment forever.

Kara takes Lena’s hand, presses a kiss to it before she tangles their fingers together. She shifts closer, wanting to be closer to Lena, always needing to be closer, so their heads are on the same pillow. Kara tilts her head forward, closing the even smaller gap that’s now between them, presses her lips to the tip of Lena’s nose.

Lena scrunches up her nose, her eyes scrunching up too, and it’s entirely too cute for words.

“What was that for?”

Kara shrugs, grins. “I’ve just always wanted to do that.”

“You’re a dork,” Lena says and Kara would be insulted, if not for the affectionate way Lena says the words. Lena could call her anything if she says it like that.

“Well, you’re in love with a dork so…” Even just saying those words feels wonderful.

“Yes I am.”

Hearing Lena’s confirmation is even better.

Lena shifts closer, presses their foreheads together. “Can I kiss you?”

Something happy and warm runs through Kara, both at the thought of kissing Lena again and the fact that it was those four little words that started this all.

“That is something you never have to ask. I really like your lips, remember?”

Lena laughs. “Consent is important, remember?”

Kara smiles. “Yes it is.” She slides her free hand around Lena’s neck, tangles her fingers in soft hair. “Can I kiss you?”

“I think you already know the answer to that.” Lena’s lips brush hers as she speaks and it’s electrifying.

Kara presses forward, crosses the infinitesimal space between them, her lips fitting perfectly against Lena’s, their bodies fitting perfectly together as Lena shifts forward herself, like they were made for each other.

Kara thinks they just might have been. They’ve both come so far, been through so much, to find each other but Kara knows, as Lena’s lips move against hers, this is where she is meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
